


Flurry The Penguin

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meddling Kids, penguins and bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Kyungsoo first refused to work with Jongin, but got out of their mess with something timeless.





	Flurry The Penguin

“And that’s the end of our potty training for today. I hope you enjoyed in this, and that you can go by your own next time when the nature calls.” Cue for monkeys howl. The background behind started dimming, and he just needed to make the final punchline. “And remember, always be kind to one another, and Flurry the Penguin will see you next time!”

“Aaand cut!” Somebody yelled, and in the same time the lights dimmed down completely.

Kyungsoo huffed out, watching through his mesh-hole behind the big open-mouthed beak as he waited for someone to come and get him off the main stage. 

He felt like dying inside this suit, because a) it was like carrying a bag full of bricks all over your body, and b) the lights and reflectors in the studio were only adding up to the weight of the suit with glares that did nothing to ease the wear. 

But before he could trip over his feet, and plant beak first, his assistant came rushing through, carrying a bottle of water and something else in his other hand. Kyungsoo really saw little to nothing through the mesh material of the presumably beak’s mouth. 

“Get me out of this!” He hissed through his teeth, feeling light headed from standing under the fierce lights for too long, but his assistant, Minseok, only pulled at the zipper of his penguin head on the back of his skull, and pulled it off.

“No time, Kyungsoo. The producer wants to see you,” The male handed him the bottle of ice-cold water, dabbing a paper towel over his forehead, and pushing his bangs backwards.

“Now? But I look hideous,” He pointed with his flipper down to his body, before downing the rest of the bottle down. Minseok only nodded.

“Yup. They’re having this emergency meeting, and they sent me to get you. You need to go. Come on,” Minseok pushed him down the two stairs that led to the main stage, before pushing the penguin head to his hands. “And I have something else, so I gotta leave you alone in this one, okay?” He dashed down the rest of the stairs, leaving confused Kyungsoo to hold his penguin head in his hands. 

By the time Kyungsoo looked around, nobody paid attention to him, and this suit was starting to itch. So he did the next best thing, that being sitting down on the stairs and maybe rolling down on his behind, because those stupid penguin legs weren’t meant for walking. 

He did, however, fall down the three stairs he was left to cross, so he ended up laying sideways and trying to stand up without looking stupid. But, of course, he did look stupid, since the penguin head rolled away from him, like tumbleweed in desert, and his feet couldn’t even touch the ground from this position.

So he just lied down, thrusting his legs in the air, as he huffed and puffed, trying to at least tumble down on his stomach and then try to push away from the ground. But, he was in this stupid costume, that pressed all over him, and made him immobile.

“Do you need help?” A voice spoke from somewhere above him, and he reached out with both hands to it, not even looking up to see who it was. 

“Yes. Help. Me.” He was out of breath already, and he seriously thought about cashing in that gym coupon that Minseok bought him for Christmas. “I fell down, and I can’t stand up on my own.. It’s this stupid suit.” He felt strong hands pushing him to the floor, and he was seconds away from licking the dirty concrete underneath him.

“Hey! Stop! It’s dirty, I don’t want to—” But just as he threw another tantrum with his legs throwing back and kicking the air—even though he couldn’t move them that much—he was being pulled off the ground, and back on his own two feet. Well, his webbed feet.

“Here you go.” The voice spoke again, this time behind him, and by the time Kyungsoo has turned around, he only saw the boy close to his age, waving and going backwards. 

He nodded as a thank you, even though his face was void of anything of it, and turned around on his way to the producer’s room. 

By the time he had arrived, the meeting was in a full blast, and he was late for about twenty minutes. Whoever created this sturdy penguin legs—it’s for a lifelike similarity to the species, Minseok would correct him if he heard him—deserved to be burned on a stake. Alive. While the whole country watched the live broadcast. And he had a special seat in front of it all, sipping his Margaritas and eating Nachos. And—

“Kyungsoo, what do you have to say?” The director of the show, Suho, asked him, and suddenly Kyungsoo was hyper-aware of the fact that he was too deep in thought to even realize that he entered the room without apologizing, and that he sat down in the chair on the other end of their show’s director.

He looked ahead, and over the big, round table, that had all the people that were something and to the show, before maintaining the eye contact with Suho, who had raised eyebrows and lips pulled into a line. 

“Um..” He searched for his assistant, for the man was always the main connection between him and the crew, but unfamiliar and not so familiar faces faced him, and he remembered that his assistant was piece of shit for leaving him. 

Well, that was a bit harsh, since the man was nothing but the best assistant that Kyungsoo could ask for, and he had to remind himself that Minseok had his life too, and had obligations outside of his part-job as Kyungsoo’s assistant. 

Aaaand he tuned out again.

“Kyungsoo?” 

They were all looking at him, and he must’ve looked crazy—with his hair plastered on his forehead, not just from perspiration, but also from full-on sweat that this suit created for him. And did he mention that he was still caged in this death-grip stupid penguin costume.

“Excuse me?” He tried again, waiting for a moment to pass, and for the crew to give up on him, but that wasn’t an option as it seemed.

“We were just discussing finding you a stage colleague. Somebody to maybe freshen up the show, and bring in something new.” Suho repeated again, probably just chewing up the whole conversation that was being held before his arrival. 

“Well..” And Kyungsoo started seeing white spots in his vision from begin light-headed and too long in the damn suit, so therefore just now registered the words.

“A partner? Why?” He looked around the room. “Am I not good enough? I have this goddamn penguin around my body still, for God sake,” He huffed and realized that he was pretty flushed in the face too. What a nice image of blushing penguin. “Talking about dedication...”

“We don’t think you’re not enough, Kyungsoo.” Kris, the technical director started, sitting next in line to Suho. “We just thought of finding someone to help you out with your skits, and ease off the work.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo snorted. “And in the next meeting I would be invited alone, and you’ll wait for me with my resignation letter.” 

Just as he prepared another speech inside his head, there was a knock on the door and a head popped in. “Am I late?” The male asked, before being invited in by none other than the traitor Suho.

“Oh, Jongin, not at all, come in.” Suho was all smiles and crescent eyes as he led him into the room, and onto the unoccupied chair next to his own. That Jongin smiled in return, thanking silently, and sitting down next to the director, all the way on the other side where Kyungsoo was still fuming.

“Well?” He asked, tugging at the collar—a cute tuxedo cut around his neck—trying to ease up the column of his neck. He felt the droplets of sweat sliding down his back, and he hated everything about it. 

“Well, Kyungsoo, meet your new colleague - Jongin.” Suho proudly pointed to the male sitting next to him, wearing the same stupid grin like his traitor director. 

“No.” Kyungsoo was determined, crossing his flippers over his chest as far as he could—but actually just patting one over the other because of their size—as he eyed this Jongin boy. The suit had a bit of fat around his middle too, just like the kind he was playing. 

Jongin was tall—taller than Kyungsoo—and had that beach-washed hair in platinum blond that everyone loved nowadays—but Kyungsoo saw right through—and dimples on each side of his tanned face. Either he was starting to lose it to the scorching temperature of the suit, or Jongin was kinda handsome. 

But that didn’t justify that Kyungsoo was getting a replacement, and was probably going to die in this stuffed penguin, since his body was slowly immersing in it. 

“Kyungsoo, you can’t say no.” Kris tried again.

“I just did.” 

Both of their directors shared a look, before Suho sighed out. “Kyungsoo, Jongin here isn’t a replacement, or something to blur your eyes before we decide to fire you.”

“No, he’s just an extra in your show, something new and fresh. Something your audience will love.” Kris finished.

“My audience are kids, and they don’t care if there’s two of us on the screen or only one. They only want a show.” He spoke like he'd met all the kids that watched him every day at the same time. But this show was his, goddammit, and he had a right to defend it. Besides, any change in the setup could upset his viewers.

“That’s exactly our thought. They are so used to you that the new addition could bring them even more joy.” They were determined to butter him up to the new change, but Kyungsoo was standing his ground.

“No. I said no. I don’t want that. This is my show, and that is my audience.” He tried to stand up, but that only led him to wobbling on his flippers, before dropping down on the chair again. A minute later—and a minute to calm his blushing cheeks because of that little squeaky sound that the chair made—he spoke again. “I don’t care what your professional stance on this is, but that’s my final word.”

“Kyungsoo,” Suho was like a boring mother, trying to explain everything in a calm manner, and didn’t believe in beating up the kid, Kyungsoo in this case. Kris, on the other hand, was a different story. 

“Listen, we really want the best for this show, and we want Jongin to help you with it. That’s all.”

Kyungsoo looked to the side, watching as Jongin pouted to the table, before raising his hopeful eyes to look at their main director, like the man was the God himself. So he tried, at least.

“What would his role be?” Kyungsoo asked, sharing a brief glance at Jongin, and catching his eyes for a moment.

“A bear.” Their costume designer, Baekhyun, offered.

“A bear!?” Kyungsoo asked, offended that anyone could suggest such a boring animal. He raised his brows at Baekhyun, who only shrugged, picking up the photos of the said bear costume.

“We wanted to make it something that kids can watch, you know. Put two unusual animals together, and teach children of differences, and how to overcome them,” Baekhyun said next, nodding to confirm with Suho, who beamed like a proud mama. Again.

“But where did you see penguins and bears interacting?” Kyungsoo asked, just to be sure that he was the only one normal here.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s a kids’ show.” Yup, the only normal one.

“But my audience deserve some respect, and they wouldn’t settle for something so out of lines.”

“Your audience are three year olds,” And he really should slap Kris, or something.

“Well, that’s more reason then. They’re not dumb like two year olds.” 

“Ok. Ok. Stop fighting!” Suho interrupted them, standing up like the other two would jump on each other. Kris might, but Kyungsoo was tied down with this suit, so couldn’t even if he tried. “We discussed this already, and it’s final. Jongin is joining you, and that’s final!”

Suho looked directly at Kyungsoo, who huffed out, rolling his eyes. But in the next second said. “...Is that okay with you Kyungsoo?”

The whole room groaned.

 

 

 

 

Minseok’s job was so goddamn difficult.

Now, he was a reasonable man, and he had his limits, but his employer and a close friend kept pushing and pushing. 

It’s not like he wanted to quit or anything like that—he was sure that Kyungsoo would cut his balls off—but he was a human too.

So after contemplating whether to even get up from his bed this morning, he couldn’t stand his phone beeping and buzzing from his nightstand, so he chose the latter, and eventually got up, brushed his teeth and changed from his pajamas. 

Kyungsoo was a very stubborn person, and when he didn’t like something or had a problem with someone, he could go to the extant of bothering Minseok to take care it for him. And Minseok would often enjoy in those little tasks, because he could take care of problems, which was his original fuel for getting this job.

But other times, Kyungsoo was being a spoiled brat and had unreasonable reactions to simplest things; like that time when he made Minseok talk to his gardener, because he couldn’t stand the smell of flowers coming from his window, and wanted for the man to relocate the product of nature somewhere else. 

And his employer wasn’t like this usually, but he had his moments, because of some deeper reasons even Minseok couldn’t understand. He was always polite with his colleagues, and the staff working on his show, but sometimes he was a spawn of Satan himself, and Minseok was this close to ditching his sorry ass.

But then he remembered the times when he was having problems in his life, and how much of a help Kyungsoo was then and how he couldn’t never repay him for it. Like that time when he and his husband, Jongdae, had a problem with the adoption agency, and Kyungsoo went there to clear the misunderstanding with them over how incompetent they seemed as future parents. 

But Kyungsoo took care of that, since the agency misplaced their file, and checked their pictures with a file of some other couple after which they refused to finish up their adoption of an adorable little boy that they named Luhan, after Minseok’s late grandfather. But eventually, after days and days of clearing their name, they adopted their son, and all thanks to Kyungsoo himself.

And Kyungsoo even went further, surprising the newly made parents, treating them with a baby-shower that was couple of months late, but held with their families and close friends nonetheless. Minseok remembers how their son still sleept with that stuffed deer that Kyungsoo bought for him that day (among many other presents that his friend liked to spoil Luhan with).

So he tries that right now, thinking of those times when Kyungsoo was actually a nice person while sitting in his car, waiting for Kyungsoo to come out of his house. 

Kyungsoo had a big problem named Kim Jongin, aka his new colleague, and he needed his assistant to take care of things.

“No can do!” Minseok drove off Kyungsoo’s lot, getting caught in the busy traffic jam, and huffing out slowly when he realized that he could be stuck with his boss for God knows how long.

“What? Why not?” He could see Kyungsoo crossing his arms over his chest—the usual sulky expression, with a pout that worked in cracking even the toughest of them all—but he checked the line of cars before them, silently praying for some kind of extra lane to drop down from the sky, and bless them all.

“Because the chief already made the decision, and I can’t go over him.” Minseok explained, checking his phone next, just if they said what the reason for mayhem might be, and if there was the easiest solution to it. But there was nothing, so he concluded that it had to be just too many cars in the morning jam. Curse him and his luck.

“I don’t care what he says, this is my show, and they can’t take it away from me!” Kyungsoo stomped his foot down, and shook the car slightly, but didn’t care about that now. He seemed not affected with their sudden stop, only bothered with his problems. 

“They’re not taking it from you, they’re only adding a refreshment of sort.. Something to add a new layer.”

“I’m layered enough, goddamn!” Kyungsoo picked his phone—presumably for playing games—when Minseok ignored him and called his husband instead.

“Minnie, what’s up?” Jongdae answered in a heartbeat, so Minseok concluded that he was doing nothing, his phone at hand-reach for him to answer that quickly.

“Well, I’m driving with the biggest baby ever—” A quick glance to Kyungsoo and his roll of eyes. “And I though of calling you instead of dealing with his annoying ass.” 

Jongdae chuckled into the receiver when Kyungsoo’s ‘hey!’ reached his ears as well. “Stop dragging his ass, help the man, baby.”

“I wish, but I can’t, because he’s being unreasonable again,” Minseok huffed, checking his wrist-watch and seeing that only ten minutes passed. 

“What’s the problem now? The new addition to the show?” Minseok only hummed. “Well, you really can’t do anything with that.” His husband concluded too, getting a soft ‘I know’ from Minseok.

“Try to explain that to the annoying baby. I swear, if it wasn’t for this traffic jam, I’d ditch his ass on the side of the road, and come home.” Kyungsoo looked offended, holding a hand over his heart, before crossing his arms again, and looking out the window.

“Is he sulking?” Jongdae tried to contain his laughter, when Minseok snickered in the phone, checking with his husband. 

“Yeah.. A big baby, I told you..”

“Speaking of babies.. Lulu wanted to talk to you,” Jongdae said, and before Minseok could say ‘Give me my baby on the phone’ he heard some rustling, before somebody wailed into the phone.

“Baby? Baby, what’s wrong? Lulu, it’s appa, talk to me,” Minseok jumped off his seat, even bringing Kyungsoo’s attention. 

“Appaaaa~~” Luhan wailed into the receiver again, before quieting down, and then laughing loudly with his dad in the background. 

“Lulu? Are you messing with your appa?” Minseok settled down, sharing a confused look with Kyungsoo, before getting an earful of his son’s whining. Like father, like son.

“Okay, I’m hanging up now—” 

“Appa! No!!!” Luhan laughed again, before both his and his dad started whining again, this time singing Minseok’s name. Minseok found it endearing, really, how much his son resembled his husband, even without the blood relation.

“Okay, okay. What are you two doing? Do you miss me, baby? Because appa miss you so much.” 

“Appa! Lulu miss appa so much!” Luhan really kissed that receiver, because Minseok had to bring the phone out his ear from the loudness in which his son wailed into the phone. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, only chuckled softly.

“Oh, baby. I’ll come back home faster than you think, okay? Say hello to uncle Soo,” Minseok took the phone from his ear again, cooing at his baby and turned on the speakerphone instead, so that Kyungsoo could hear it too.

“Uncle Soo!!” Apparently, little Luhan was excited today for everybody, and the elders couldn’t help but chuckle at his innocence. Even Jongdae was heard from the other end, laughing with his son, before tickling him for more.

“Beautiful Lulu, what are you doing? Is daddy tickling you, hm?” Kyungsoo asked, totally immersed into the talk, same as Minseok. 

“Daddy is mean, appa! Uncle Soo! Help Lulu!” Luhan was obviously pouting on the other end, laughing out loud some more, before they heard a quick peck and a soft ‘Sorry, baby’ coming from Jongdae. 

“Baby, listen, uncle Soo and I said hello to your daddy, but we need to go, okay baby? I miss you, and I love you, and I can’t wait to see you again, okay? Baby, send me a kiss, will you?” Minseok spoke directly to the receiver, still keeping his husband on the speakerphone, but watching the cars clearing up the line before them.

Luhan humfed from the other side, splotching a big, wet kiss into the phone, before the friends in the car could hear soft thuds of feet over the wooden parquet, and Luhan’s loud ‘Daddy, end! End!’ afterwards.

“Thank you, baby. Okay, what time are you coming home today?” Jongdae took the phone from his son, and Minseok changed back to the normal line. 

“I don’t know,” He huffed out, eyeing Kyungsoo from the side, since the man was still smiling while surfing online. “We have this problem with the show, and I’ll try to get out at the usual time, I guess..” Minseok trailed off, but Kyungsoo butted in.

“He’ll come home earlier today, but don’t say it to Lulu, okay, Dae?” 

“You heard the man,” Minseok chuckled when his husband said hello to Kyungsoo, and stopped for a second to hear why was Luhan pulling at his pants-pocket.

“Honey, Lulu said that he wants to send you another kiss, because the last one was for Kyungsoo, and he wants to kiss you too,” Minseok just cooed at his son and his sloppy kiss over the phone, before Kyungsoo pinched him to drive and not cry on the road like he started to.

 

 

 

 

They arrived at the studio about half an hour later, with cheeks hurting from all that smiling over Luhan’s adorableness, and with nothing of problems lingering in their minds.

Even Kyungsoo seemed to be fine with his current situation, and he was bubbling out how he’s found the perfect bouncing castle for Luhan’s approaching birthday, and how he’s gonna take care of everything they needed for the celebration party.

Minseok assured him that Jongdae and him already made some plans considering their son’s birthday party, but Kyungsoo was typing away with the organizing people, calling some others over the phone. 

They were still discussing the patterns for the appropriate birthday theme, when they entered Kyungsoo’s changing room, and found Jongin already sitting there.

“Oh, hell no!” The minute Kyungsoo was through the door, he was out of it, going around to the director’s office, and entering without knocking. Minseok tried to keep up with him, but he came back to his changing room, only to smile a little to Jongin’s confused face. It was just to ease his nerves, and the assistant was out of the door as well. 

“Suho? What the hell man?!” Kyungsoo stood in front of Suho’s big desk, crossing his arms, and not looking around to the others that were currently in his office too, probably in some sort of a meeting. 

“Kyungsoo? What’s now?” Suho dismissed the others, only Kris staying behind.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, dropping down with his palms flat over the surface of the table. “What now? What now?! What is that... bear doing in my changing room?”

“Aha! So you accept him as the bear—” When Kyungsoo only banged his hands over the wood, Suho quickly composed himself, and sat down again. “Sit down, let’s talk..”

Kris scowled at their main star, but still not saying anything. Minseok has come in too, but sat down next to the door, grabbing the today’s papers that was on the coffee table for guests, and started reading without seeming bothered by anything. Which he wasn’t, if you think about what he had to deal with everyday. 

“I don’t want to talk! I want you to kick him out! That’s my changing room, and he can’t be there!” Kyungsoo banged again, looking on a verge of breaking the desk in two. Kris checked his cuticles. 

“Listen, we don’t have more rooms for him to take, and besides, your room is big enough for—”

“No, no, no! No!” Kyungsoo turned around, waiting for Kris to say something, but when the man only shrugged, he turned around and exited with a bang. Literally, because he closed the door with so much force that Suho’s degree in film and theater fell down from the fall. 

Kyungsoo came back to his changing room, opening the door with a loud bang, again, plastering the wooden plank to the opposite wall and looking Jongin dead in the eyes.

“Hi, hyung!” Jongin waved a little, craning his neck to the side to see Kyungsoo standing at the door-frame, with Minseok in tow, before he turned back to the other vanity table with a big mirror that was brought to stand next to the Kyungsoo’s one. 

“Get out!” Kyungsoo spoke to his new colleague, but the makeup artist thought he was talking to her, so she dropped the brush down, before scampering out. 

Kyungsoo huffed out when she left, crossing the room in three long steps, and sitting down at his usual place. He didn’t need that much makeup, after all, he was wearing a smoldering head of a penguin over his head, and his face wasn’t even seen. But he grabbed his brush off the table and started brushing his long locks back. Jongin only watched.

“Wow, hyung! Our first show together! I’m so excited!” He was talking like Kyungsoo asked for his opinion—which he most certainly didn’t—so Kyungsoo turned to his assistant, asking the man to go and get the makeup girl back. 

When they were left alone, Jongin spun on his chair in the full circle, before stopping to look at Kyungsoo, excitement overflowing his eyes. 

“Hyung? How was your first time?” Now, Jongin was clearly asking for the show, since this was Kyungsoo’s fourth year of being on this television, and creating creative content for the viewers of the country. But Kyungsoo had a different answer.

“Painful and quick.” He cut him off, standing up from his chair and walking out. He found Minseok at the other end of the long hall where all the rooms and offices were, but he was chatting with the makeup lady, drinking coffee casually. 

“Where have you been?” Kyungsoo hissed, stopping their conversation.

“Oh, Soo. Have you heard that Chaelin and Sandara adopted too?” He gestured to the woman standing next to him, but Kyungsoo didn’t listen to it. 

“I need you to find a way to kick Jongin out of my room, or find some shoe-box for him to use as his office, okay?” Kyungsoo pointed to him, before looking to the petite girl next to him. “I need make-up, so come with me!” 

He walked back to his room, seeing Jongin still in it, but this time sitting on his couch, eating his complementary fruit. “Oh, hyung—”

“Save it!” He sat down in his seat, Sandara following closely behind him, before grabbing all the necessary brushes and started dabbing at his face. Jongin’s face fell at that, and he swallowed thickly, so loudly that even Sandara saw it, and sent him apologetic look. 

But before Kyungsoo could open up his eyes, and say something mean again, Jongin was called to the set for some last minute rehearsal, so he bolted out, leaving the room in complete silence. 

“You should be nicer to him,” Sandara whispered while putting on some light cream under his eyes. His eyebrow just twitched. 

“He didn’t steal your job,” Sometimes, he wasn’t really nice to begin with, but even then, he could bite even more, and push people away. Just like now, as he huffed out, and his brows dipped down in the middle. His arms were like born to cross over his chest, and Sandara giggled.

“What is funny?” Kyungsoo cracked an eye open, because she was currently laughing instead of fixing up his face, and she just ruined his zen mode before the filming. 

“It’s just you remind of my daughter, you know.. She’s only three, but she has this frown between her brows, and it’s so adorable.” Sandara put down the cream, leaning on the vanity table instead, watching for his reaction. “And Chaelin says that she reminds her of you, often, and— Oh! Did you know that Minji loves your show? She likes when you have guest animals, and when you play with them. I swear, she’s in love with you or something..” Sandara smiled softly, obviously happy with her little family, and went back to work.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo didn’t close his eyes this time, even when Sandara asked him to, but did look down. 

“Oh, why?” 

“Because I was so rude towards you, and I didn’t even ask about your daughter, I’m sorry.” He nodded to hear what Sandara had to say, but the door of the room opened up, showing a tall and lanky bear with his head missing. 

“Hi!” Jongin waved again, before going for his chair, and waiting for some other make up artist to come and finish him up.

Kyungsoo only glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and saw that ridiculous bear costume that was too yellow at the edges for his taste. If the studio wanted Jongin to look like Winnie the Pooh, then they were doing a lousy job at it. But Jongin smiled nonetheless, stretching out his hands, and wiggling his fingers, probably getting used to having bear paws over his hands. 

“I think you should apologize to someone else instead.” Sandara whispered when she caught him gazing solemnly at Jongin, but he quickly scoffed, sitting up straight instead.

 

 

 

 

“Okay! Take five!” The stage manager yelled, and snapped their clapboard, before everyone started talking and checking the equipment. 

Minseok run towards Kyungsoo, taking his penguin head off, before handing him the cold water, and a napkin to dab at his face. Kyungsoo thanked him, and slowly wobbled to the side of the stage where he could sit down and take a minute to catch his breath. He wasn’t moving too much on the stage, but after carrying a suit weighing the same as a five year old child, he was exhausted. 

Just as he sat down, Jongin was approached by a running man, who took his bear head, and gave him a bottle of water too. Kyungsoo concluded that it was his assistant as well, but didn’t ponder over it too much.

“We need two more scenes for the next episodes, and an ending speech, and we’re done,” Chanyeol, the stage manager, said, before getting nods from both Kyungsoo and Jongin. “Great, then don’t forget to thank Baekhyun for facilitating your suits,” Chanyeol beamed at the blushing boy at the edge of the stage, before patting his back for a job well done. That only earned him a gushing Baekhyun who could be more subtle in containing his feelings.

“But he didn’t do anything to my suit!” Kyungsoo whined, but growled when Jongin thanked him in his usual sweet voice.

“I swear to God, I hate him!” 

“Who? Baek?” Minseok sat down next to him, going through the program for the next episode. 

“No! Jongin!” Kyungsoo looked over to see Jongin in a light conversation with his presumably assistant, before ducking his head down when their eyes met. 

“Oh, please. He’s been doing really well, and you can’t deny that he has a special touch when it comes to children.” Minseok concluded, waving at Jongin’s assistant. “And his assistant is really cute.”

“Yes, I’m sure he has a special touch for children—”

“Ew! Kyungsoo! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“—and you’re married, or do I need to release Luhan onto your ass?” 

“First of all, don’t say Luhan and ass in the same sentence ever again, and second, I didn’t think like that, geez. Taemin is really cute in the way you are cute to me—like a wild animal that I see in the Zoo, but have no intentions of petting it.”

“Am I an animal to you?! And you already know his name?!”

“Yes. Some kind of rabies infected rabbit, or a mouse..” Minseok shrugged, before standing up and going around behind the camera. 

“Minseok!” But Kyungsoo was cut off when Chanyeol came back, shushing down everyone and standing behind the camera. He wasn’t the cameraman, but his job was to look at the scene enrolling before the camera, and give directions so they could follow up their plan for each episode of Fluffy the Penguin. 

Kyungsoo took the penguin head, slipping it over his own, before going over to where Jongin stood, waiting for him. The younger had that dumb smile all over his face, and Kyungsoo hated that he was shorter, so he could easily see his face through the mash part of his mask—that went over his eyes, and a part of his nose and lips. 

“And action!” Chanyeol yelled, breaking off their stare down. Well, Jongin’s calm, excited smile, and Kyungsoo’s daggers-throwing sneer.

“Welcome back, our lovely flurries!” And just like that, he was back in the role. “We don’t have anything else to play with you today—” Cue for wailing cries in the background. “—But we promise that we’ll come back tomorrow with more exciting games, and puzzles for you. And a little something more..”

“Yes!” Jongin’s voice was sugar sweet. “We have special guests tomorrow, and I can’t wait to meet them too!” 

“Yes, Nini bear—” Kyungsoo cringed at the name the studio wanted Jongin to be named. “—we have exciting guests, so don’t forget to tell your parents to tune in! And let’s all give a big hug to Nini the Bear for joining us from now on, as my best friend!” Kyungsoo hated the teleprompter, and wanted their screenwriter, Yixing, dead. 

“Thank you Flurry! And don’t forget to love, laugh and play as long as you can! Flurry the Penguin and Nini the Bear will see you tomorrow! Bye~~” Jongin waved enthusiastically, before Kyungsoo joined him as well, waving at the camera, and even jumping up and down slightly.

When the lights downed, and Chanyeol yelled ‘cut’, Kyungsoo threw the head off his shoulders, stomping around. 

“Why the hell would you steal my final line? It was always mine to say goodbye at the end of the show, and you just strolled in and stole it!” Kyungsoo pointed at Jongin, who by now took of his bear head as well.

“I just read the lines and—”

“And what?” By this point, Kyungsoo was yelling and everybody around them stopped to stare. “Listen here!” Jongin shivered visible when Kyungsoo got into his face and lowered his voice down drastically. “I don’t know who you are, and what gives you the right to come in and stole my show, but I don’t want to see you here, and I’m sick of it!” 

With that, Kyungsoo stomped off the stage—well, as fast as his suit allowed him—leaving Jongin on a verge of tears.

 

 

 

“That was harsh! Even for you, Soo!” Minseok was currently driving both of them home, with exception of dropping Kyungsoo first, since they came with his car instead. 

“Who cares..” Kyungsoo was still fuming from before, still having his arms crossed, and watching the scenery outside. He was frankly just so pissed at the whole situation, and the fact that he couldn’t do anything. That show was everything that he loved about working at the TV station, and it was his baby from the start. His idea, his passion, and his God-awful penguin costume. But the network had to ruin that for him too, and hire a replacement for his character, that was so much better than even Kyungsoo couldn’t deny it.

Jongin was sweet, and soft-spoken and didn’t have a problem with jumping around the stage, making fun of himself, if it meant the laughs for the kids. He was everything that Kyungsoo used to be, and he was so much better at everything, that it was only matter of time when the heads called him in and give him the resignation letter. 

So he hated the idea of getting laid off just because Jongin was younger (only by three years), much more better looking (which he could deny, though) and with a desire to grow and find himself in this business. 

Maybe he was jealous that his time has passed, and that he was starting to look like a bitter old man that got nothing out of the war he went through, but so be it. He was jealous of Jongin, and his height, and his blinding perfect smile, and his toned arms and legs, and that hair that didn’t need mouse because it stayed perfect even after wearing the bear head for half the day—while his looked like a cow liked him over and thoroughly—and his positivity that was contagious and everybody caught it. Well, everyone except Kyungsoo, who only fake-barfed and left the room whenever the crew invited him to hear the newest joke that Jongin made up.

“You need to apologize to him, you know?” Minseok was going on and on with the same stuff as he was in the previous couple of weeks, ever since Jongin joined them. 

But everyday was a different verbal-torture of his assistant, being the time when Minseok scolded him for hiding Jongin’s lunch, and made the boy wander around the studio in a search for his precious chicken that went cold by the time he’d found it. In Kyungsoo’s defense, the fridge was a good place to store any kind of food.

Or that time when he scared Jongin with some picture of Demon dog, or something like that, that was hanging from the ceiling of their changing room—oh, did he mention that he couldn’t kick him out and that Jongin was still using his room as his own?! 

Truth be told, the idea of turning the lights off and hanging the photo that even made Kyungsoo look behind his back wasn’t the smartest idea ever, but he needed some ways to scare Jongin away, or to frighten him enough that he run away by himself. 

But a crying Jongin wasn’t a beautiful sight, and Kyungsoo felt something pulling at his heartstrings at the scene. 

He didn’t apologize for it, though, but Jongin forgave him nonetheless.

But this time, this time Kyungsoo outdid himself.

“I still don’t get it how did you think of that..” Minseok was pissed at him, and didn’t spare him a glance ever since he found out about the scheme that Kyungsoo had in plan for his next prank of Jongin. 

It was too late to stop it, though, because Kyungsoo has already set the plan in notion and wasn’t very proud of himself. Minseok only scoffed, drawing the car up to Kyungsoo’s alleyway. “I just hope you’re proud of yourself, because they boy is sure gonna quit after this!” 

And with that, Minseok drove off. 

Kyungsoo huffed out, unlocking his front door, and walking in without much vigor in his step. He should’ve been happy about what Minseok said, but something was off, and he didn’t want to think about it that much. So he went to prepare dinner for one—still cursing under his breath for it, like all those nights before—and went silently to eat in front of the TV.

But his usual soap-operas did nothing to entertain him, and it only made it all worse when they had a massive fight over some petty thing. 

He was a petty thing; Kyungsoo realized, because for once he thought about someone else—other than the close people in his life—and felt sorry for the younger.

Jongin was nothing more than the Sun itself blessing them all with his humor and innocent personality, that Kyungsoo had to tarnish. He wanted to see the boy cry and yell and be mad for once, but Jongin was always smiling after his curse words, and his bad behavior, that Kyungsoo really thought something was wrong with him. 

But Minseok always reminded him that that was just Jongin’s personality. He was kind and bubbly, and he loved animals and popcorn. Why Minseok thought that Kyungsoo could use that last information, he didn’t know. 

But all was going well for him inside the Network, and they even got higher ratings for their show, because more people started tuning in, and there were even the meet-and-greet with the stars of the show, where parents could bring in their kids to watch live show and then play with Flurry and Nini. 

Jongin was a nice addition to their crew, and almost everyone agreed on that one. Even Kyungsoo sometimes doubted his hatred towards the boy and his antics. But then he remembered that Jongin was there to steal his show and claim it his. 

But that was bullshit, and even he knew it. 

Jongin proved to be nothing less than the Sun itself, and Kyungsoo hated himself for doubting it.

Kyungsoo huffed out after eating all from his plate, without even realizing that he finished his meal. He took a second to think about the prank that he set up in their shared room, and he felt sorry for setting it up. So before he could change his mind, he took his jacket and shoes and went out. 

That was the fastest drive to the studio and luckily, the security guy was on good terms with him, so he had no problems going in. 

An elevator ride later, Kyungsoo found himself on the fifth floor, checking whether the floor was void from anyone, before walking freely towards his office. 

But before he could enter, he saw none other than Jongin himself sitting on the stage part where their scenery was still placed from the shootings that day. 

He contemplated whether to join him and see what was he doing still here, or just go and take down his trap, but he chose the latter and went quietly to their changing room. 

Kyungsoo was quick and silent on his feet, entering their room, checking the lights and going for the bathroom next. He set up this blow up doll that somehow was squeezed in their shower, that was ought to jump out when Jongin went to take a shower after their shooting for tomorrow. 

But it had two heads, and spoke in this low and spooky voice, and not to mention was covered in fake blood and some green slime, so he thought about poor Jongin and his heart, when he decided to just take it down and accept his destiny. 

He still had problems with Jongin working with him, but after all that nagging and throwing tantrums—and pranking the poor boy—Kyungsoo still hasn’t done anything to change that, so he was eventually stuck with Nini the Bear as his accomplice. 

Suho was apologetic almost every day when Kyungsoo glared at him, but Kris couldn’t give a damn about him and his behavior, so eventually even the crew got used to his spoiled-brat act. 

Kyungsoo sighed out when the monster was deflated and tucked into his backpack, ready to come home with him, where he could tuck it in his closet with his futile attempts to get his shit together, and Kyungsoo was back on track to leave the building without Jongin noticing him. 

He closed the bathroom door, shut the light and went outside silently as he came in. But just as he huffed out of relief when his feet got hold of the long hall towards the elevator, a soft voice called after him.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Jongin stood up from the white cushion couch that was set up as make-shift living room for one stubborn penguin of their show. Kyungsoo turned around, chewing his bottom lip for being found out, before deciding against himself and walking towards the other.

“I was just... I forgot this, yeah..” He lied, pointing to his backpack, walking closer to where Jongin sat down again, pointing to the other cushion for Kyungsoo to take.

“Oh! Well, it’s good to see you, hyung.” And Jongin was smiling again, that wide and boisterous smile of his, and Kyungsoo was finally glad for putting down his blooded monster. “How are you?” He said next, like he was really generously interested in Kyungsoo’s well-beings. Which he probably was, but Kyungsoo has never had anybody honestly worried about his life—well, other than his assistant—so it was natural that he doubted people so much.

“I’m... good, I guess,” He shrugged, taking the backpack off his shoulders, and leaning back in the couch, as Jongin sat next to him. 

“That’s good! I’m glad!” Jongin glanced towards him, before looking before him once again, sighing in the moment. “It’s nice here when nobody’s there..” He said next, and Kyungsoo looked around.

There were cameras set towards them, with lenses blocking their objectives from filming, and stools planted on the concrete floor for cameramen to sit down. They could see the hall next to them, stretching long into the distance, but this time without people going back and forth, and without lights following each step. On the opposite side were big windows that were usually covered with black cloth, as to hide the natural light from coming through, but this time, the cloth has disappeared, and only the moonlight shone on them. 

It was nice. 

It was the first time Kyungsoo has ever been here at night, and to witness the atmosphere without anyone disturbing the silence. He was somehow even glad to share the experience with Jongin.

“Yeah, it’s nice..” He commented back, glancing up to Jongin, who was already watching him. And he wore that kind smile and twinkling eyes.

“Mr. Choi let me in, after I told him I forgot something, but I actually wanted to have some alone time with the studio, you know.” Jongin snickered beside him, and Kyungsoo snorted because that was the same excuse he used to get in. 

“Yeah, I told him the same.” He didn’t know where this hospitality was coming from, but Jongin didn’t mind or called him out for it. 

They fell into a nice silence, where they could only hear light buzzing from the equipment that was turned off but still plunged in, and they didn’t mind it. 

Kyungsoo felt at peace; felt like he needed a little bit of nothing to made his day, and to calm down his nerves. And for Jongin, well Jongin was humming something under his breath, occasionally glancing back at his colleague. 

“You know..” He broke the bubble first. “I always wanted to work at television.. It didn’t matter which one, but I always wanted to.” 

Kyungsoo looked to his side, watching Jongin’s side profile, and how perfectly the moonlight cascaded his features. The slope of his nose broke the picture perfect scene in front of Kyungsoo’s eyes, but he found his colleague beautiful no matter what. “Yeah, me too..”

“Really?” Jongin turned around so abruptly, that Kyungsoo was snatched from his view, but he cleared his throat, nodding back. 

“Yeah. I was maybe four of five when my parents bought me this microphone, because I said I wanted to be an anchorman.” Kyungsoo giggled at the memory, and didn’t find it weird that he just shared it with Jongin of all the people. 

“My sisters used to tease me for my crafts and my prompts, because I had a cut out of this box for me to stand in and sing to my stuffed animals—” Jongin had to stop for his laughter bubbled out of him, making him almost topple over, as he clutched his stomach. “—and there’s even a video of me dancing for the toys, as I imagine to be on an idol show, showing my skills..” He’s still laughing at his antics, and Kyungsoo can’t help but join him, imagining this little Jongin dancing around to stuffed teddy-bears. 

“That’s where I got my love for kids’ shows, and television overall.” He wiped his laughing tears, taking big gulps of air, totally not affected that he said something embarrassing about him, and to Kyungsoo nonetheless, the notorious number one hater of him. 

But Kyungsoo’s laughing too, slapping his thigh, and having a good time. Jongin’s glad.

“Oh my God, that must be hell of a video,” Kyungsoo comments, sharing another wave of laughter between them, before it dies down and they share looks full of mirth. “Jongin, I wanted to apologize to you.. For everything I did, and for everything I said to you.. I didn't mean it,” Kyungsoo really sounded genuine, and he really meant to apologize.

“I'm not mad at you, hyung...” Jongin smiled softly. “You know, I was actually auditioning for this TV Network because of you, hyung.” Jonging says lowly next all seriously, and now is Kyungsoo’s turn to be embarrassed. He doesn’t know why, but he felt his cheeks flaming up under the poor light coming through the windows, and he didn’t know what else to do, so he cleared his throat, and actually choked up on his own saliva, sending himself into a coughing fit.

Jongin slapped his back as a matter of helping him to get it out of his throat, but he’s only making it worse, so Kyungsoo stood up, finally coming through with his voice, although wheezing one, as he said. “I should go, it’s late.” And he’s out of the door faster than you could say ‘Kyungsoo’s an idiot’.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stood in front of his house patiently, waiting for Minseok to pick him up. He didn’t sleep well last night, so he was up before his alarm clock had blasted on, ready for the new day ahead. 

He thought about what happened last night, while eating his breakfast, but the last sentence caught up with him, and he was trying way too hard to forget the whole conversation. 

Just as he thought about it again, the honk horned around, and Minseok’s car pulled up in front of him. The man waved from the inside, beckoning Kyungsoo to enter, because they were already ten minutes late considering their usual schedule. 

But Minseok wasn’t alone, because the moment Kyungsoo went to sit at the passenger seat, he took a glimpse at the back, and saw smiling Luhan all buckled up in his baby seat. So he wasted no time to go for the back door, and sit down next to his godchild, who smiled his gummy smile and cooed at his godfather.

“I’m sorry we’re late, but Jongdae is having his job interview today, and I had to bring this little fellow,” Minseok said from the driver’s seat, extending his hand back to tickle Luhan’s leg that sits behind him. Making funny faces towards his son through the review mirror, Minseok explained. 

“It’s okay. I got to play with my favorite creature ever,” Kyungsoo kissed Luhan’s cheek and waited for him to pinch his cheeks with his tiny hands and plant a big, wet kiss on his face too. “Aww, that’s the best kiss ever!” Kyungsoo cooed at his godchild, just as Minseok started the car again, driving off. 

“Appa said that I got to come with him today!” Luhan’s still small for a three year old, but he’s babbling for a while now, and never stopping with his talk and conclusions. “It’s because daddy has some big work in town, and can’t take care of me!” He explained again to Kyungsoo, like his father didn’t just moments ago, but Kyungsoo nodded nonetheless, and even asks some questions in return.

“And you get to come with uncle Soo, too, right?” Luhan only nodded excited towards his godfather. “And you’ll meet Flurry the Penguin, and Nini the Bear, right?” 

“Appa!!” Luhan wailed loudly, jumping from his car seat, but the two seat belts stop him from jumping down. “Is it true? Can I meet them? Please, appa! Please, please, please~~” 

Minseok looked through the review mirror at his son, smiling proudly. He locked eyes with Kyungsoo, who nodded softly in return, before promising his son that yes, he’ll meet his favorite characters. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Luhan jumped up and down, even pulling Kyungsoo in for a quick hug, before he pulled out his stuffed deer from Kyungsoo and started explaining to him what his appa just promised him. 

They still haven’t told him that his uncle Soo is actually Flurry the Penguin, because the last time they tried, he cried loudly when Kyungsoo put on his penguin head, thinking that his favorite uncle disappeared. So they postponed that, wanting for Luhan to have his favorite characters some more. 

“Is that job at the Kims Entertainment?” Kyungsoo asked in the meantime, as Luhan’s being busy with his deer, that was probably most favorite stuffed toy, since Kyungsoo bought it for him. 

Minseok hummed. “They called him yesterday, and he was so happy for the interview. You should’ve seen him,” He beamed like the proud husband he was, since Jongdae’s been having some difficult times after being laid off from his previous job. 

But they were okay with living with only Minseok’s paycheck, since he did two jobs, one of the was being Kyungsoo’s assistant. And the man sometimes slipped in some extra money, just because he wanted to help them, but didn’t want Minseok to get angry at him. He even created a bank account for his favorite godchild (Luhan was the only one that he had, but he still liked to call him his favorite) where he left the some money every month, wishing to give the authority of the account to Luhan once he turned eighteen. It’s for him to decide what to do with the money, because neither Minseok or Jongdae knew about it. 

And hearing that Jongdae had a job offer was more than perfect for their family. So Kyungsoo loudly woohooed, that even Luhan joined him in celebrating. 

Minseok was only left to watch fondly through the review mirror, and smile at the scene. 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you for watching, our little flurries.”

“And make sure to come back tomorrow for another play-date with yours Flurry the Penguin and Nini the Bear!” 

“Because we’ll be waiting for you, and don’t forget to love each other! See you the next time~~” They said in unison, waving excitedly to the camera, and jumping up and down. The editing staff will edit their ending jingle and the names of the crew that worked at each show, but this is the end for them now, so Chanyeol yelled 'cut' and at the same time reflectors went off.

“Hey, great show!” Jongin pulled his bear head off his real one, and smiled down at Kyungsoo, who in return got caught in the middle of taking his penguin head off, so Minseok had to come and pull it off of him. 

“Yeah, great..” He commented, feeling his cheeks flushing in deep red—redder than the costume makes him sweaty—and quickly ducked down to his chest. Well, his white collar one. 

But Minseok saw it all, so he creeped up behind him, and pinched him harshly. “Earth to Soo!” He’s being annoying again, so Kyungsoo wobbled down to his changing room, away from the stage and the crew, but not because of Jongin this time. 

He started noticing the change in his behavior after a couple of weeks of Jongin being with them. He’s not as jumpy as he used to be towards the younger, and he didn’t hate him as much. 

Okay, he didn’t hate him at all—never did actually—but he still sometimes acted as if Jongin annoyed him, and he didn’t have time for younger’s antics. 

But Jongin’s the ever positive and happy guy, that Kyungsoo lost his strong demeanor quickly. 

And he started noticing tiny details when it comes to the younger; like his fake smile from the real one when his cheeks get stuffed like the ones you see on chipmunks, and his eyes get lost in tiny crescents. Or like the way he eats when he thinks that nobody sees him; when he stuffs his cheeks, again, fully, and then chews slowly and diligently. Or the way he sometimes hums under his breath, just because he doesn’t know what else to do, so he remembers some popular song and entertains himself. 

Kyungsoo saw it all, and found it endearing in the best case scenarios. But he didn’t reach that far. 

“Why are you smiling?” Minseok plopped down next to him at the launch table, while everyone else stuffed their faces with his treat today. He ordered simple meals, but everybody was either exhausted because of the filming of the Christmas special, or they were just happy that somebody else paid for their meal. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo’s glad, because this meant he got a break as well.

“Oh.. I just.. I’m just happy, that’s all..” Kyungsoo finished off his sandwich, but it’s not enough, so he plucked some salad from the cardboard box in which the delivery guy brought their lunches, munching on it next. Maybe he stuffed his face so that Minseok doesn’t push any more, but maybe he’s just that hungry.

“Somebody special on your mind?” His assistant was sly, and knew him better than anyone else, so he pushed some more, nonetheless, and ignored the way Kyungsoo’s cheeks bulge out. 

“Nope!” He swallows thickly. “Who would I think of?” Kyungsoo asked instead, and nervously looked around. Intentionally—he swears that it wasn’t—he looked at Jongin who sat on the other side of the table, laughing with some of their coworkers, munching happily on his sandwich. Minseok followed his gaze without moving his head as well, and caught him just in time. 

“Really?!” And he rolled that r like his life depends on it, but Kyungsoo stood his ground strongly.

“Uh-huh.” He hummed back, stuffing the rest of his salad in one bite, and bolting out of his seat to leave. Minseok didn’t follow him out, and he’s happy about it, but when he goes to his dressing room, he doesn’t think about that for a moment. 

Instead, he mulled over the way his behavior changed 180° since Jongin came in, but can’t just pinpoint his finger to what was the reason for the sudden change. Sure, he was being a brat towards the crew and initially Jongin, but he used to be like that over the simplest things, like the change of the scenery behind him in the show, or costume changes. So something really ticked him off to change, but he still doesn’t understand just what.

A short knock broke him out of his thinking bubble, as Jongin’s head came through the slight slither between the door and its frame. Kyungsoo swallowed down his nervousness when Jongin offered his smile and entered. 

“Hyung? Have you eaten?” He came to sit down in his usual seat, next to Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo has to calm down. They haven’t talked about that last time when they were alone in the studio at night, and Jongin said that he came to this TV station because of him. 

Now, Kyungsoo has thought about that, thinking and trying to find the reason why would Jongin want to come here, and what exactly he meant when he confessed that he came because of him. But he still didn’t have a clear solution on how to get over that, and stop being flustered around the other.

And leaving them alone once again wasn’t helping at all. Where was Minseok when you needed him?

“Hyung?” Jongin moved his chair closer to Kyungsoo, waving a bit in front of his face.

“...Yes?!” Kyungsoo almost jumped out of his skin when he came back to this moment, and saw Jongin’s face up close.

“Are you alright? Have you eaten?” 

“Oh, yeah, yeah.. Sorry, I just.. wander off sometimes,” He scratched behind his ear, suddenly feeling shy in front of the other. But Jongin only laughed it off, sitting back in his chair, still looking at him. And with that smile that made Kyungsoo weak in the knees.

“Thank you for the lunch, hyung! It was delicious!” 

“Ah, it’s nothing.. really, I just...” He trailed off, and Jongin chuckled again.

“Hyung? Am I making you nervous? Is it because of what I said the last time?” He asked suddenly, and Kyungsoo doesn’t even know why he spluttered but stayed silent afterwards. 

So Jongin continued. “Don’t be nervous, hyung. I wanted to explain myself back then, but you bolted out so quickly I didn’t get the chance.” He smiled again, and Kyungsoo could really get lost in his eyes.

“Call me Kyungsoo,” He said instead.

“Huh?” 

“Call me Kyungsoo... Instead of saying hyung all the time,” He felt his cheeks blushing and heating up, and now is not the time for something like this to happen. Jongin only nodded.

“Kyungsoo.” He said shortly, like mulling over the name in his mouth, but Kyungsoo really loved how it rolled off his tongue. 

“So, Kyungsoo,” He smiled again, and Kyungsoo really might faint. “Since I couldn’t explain myself back then, can I now?”

He sounded sincere, and who in their right mind asks for permission for anything today. But Jongin did, and he waited for Kyungsoo to say something. Where in the hell was Minseok when you needed him?!

When Kyungsoo swallowed down and nodded, did Jongin start. “Well, I said that I came here because of you, and that’s true..”

Maybe he needed to buy his assistant a pager or an emergency button to press whenever he needed him there.

“You see, I always wanted to be on TV, but not like anchorman or presenter.. I wanted to make kids’ shows and write them from scratch.” Kyungsoo ditched the idea of anybody else being there with them, not now when Jongin talks about something personal, and obviously only for Kyungsoo to hear.

“So after finishing my college, I started watching out for all kinds of audition opportunities, and job listings for writers and animators. But I wasn’t so lucky with it, because they all either didn’t return my calls, or sent my material back, saying how it wasn’t good enough, and that I lacked so much..” Jongin said next, his smile slipping off his face, and instead was replaced by a sad one—like Jongin was baren from anything and everyhting right there and here, in front of Kyungsoo.

“So instead of moping around, I tried something else. I tried watching today’s kids’ show, and taking notes of what they did right. That’s how I stumbled over the Flurry the Penguin.” He smiled brightly again, and Kyungsoo smiled with him.

“I got stuck with your show, and watched it every day.” He said proudly. “Now, I didn’t know who your writer was, or even the production that made it, but I watched it every day, taking notes, and it really became like mandatory show to watch.. You must think that I’m the biggest child ever, but hear me out,” Kyungsoo heared the flutter in his voice, and saw how his lungs filled up with much needed air. 

“It wasn’t the show that stuck with me, but you instead. Your funny costume, and your personality, and how you made me smile every episode with your jokes and your wits. I loved when you said those stupid puns, and made yourself laugh..” He casted his eyes down to the floor, and Kyungsoo caught the slightest pink swallowing his cheeks up. 

“Once I got into the show, and got the know the dynamics, I realized that as much as Yixing and Sehun add to the show with their writings and talent, you add even more with your love for the show and your dedication to the kids watching you. And I really got to the point of saying that a simple kids’ show with a dancing penguin really became my favorite thing to watch on TV..” 

Kyungsoo tried to find his eyes when he looked up, boring his own brown orbs into his. He’s stuck watching Jongin watching him, spilling all of his secrets, and Kyungsoo fell for him even deeper. 

“Jongin, I..”

“I just wanted to say thank you, hyung- Kyungsoo! Sorry..” He smiled bashfully, hiding his eyes again as he scratched at his nape. “You made me happy so many times when I needed it, and what I'm trying to say is that I love this show as much as you do..” He stood up, like he didn’t have to be here anymore, since he's said it all, but just before he left for the door, he stopped and turned around.

“And that costume that you hate so much makes you look even cuter.”

 

 

 

 

Minseok and Jongdae really didn’t want anything big for Luhan’s fourth birthday party, but Luhan also had an annoying godfather that went beyond and above to throw him the best birthday ever. 

That’s why little Luhan clingged to his leg, thanking him over and over again because of the bouncing castle that had been set up last night in their backyard, and was just now showed to the baby boy. 

Luhan run off to play with his friends when Jongdae came to Kyungsoo, patting him on the back. “You really outdone yourself from the previous year,” The elder snickered as his son jumped through the slit in the net of the bouncing castle, and started jumping from the entrance. 

“Yeah, well he deserves it!” Kyungsoo toasted his soda with Jongdae’s glass, both of the adults still not over the fast that this was alcohol free party, as Minseok proclaimed and banned everything except for juices and bubbly sodas. 

But they enjoyed it nonetheless, more guests arriving every minute.

By the time the cake was served, the kids were all exhausted, and red in the face from running around and bouncing in the inflated castle. 

Adults went back to their seats around the tables thrown around the backyard of the Kims residence, as kids went back to playing after their tummies were full again. The weather was somehow complementary for them, since it was sunny enough for the party to be held outside, and it wasn’t too hot either. It was somehow perfect for this time of the year. 

Kyungsoo sat down next to Minseok and Jongdae, who shared playful kisses after feeding each other the cake. He didn’t mind it, since he kinda has gotten used to it, but there were kids and their perents present, and Kyungsoo thought it’s not appropriate for the atmosphere. 

But all of his thoughts flied out of the window when Kyungsoo looked up and saw Jongin approaching their table. 

“Jongin! Good to see you!” Jongdae stood up, greeting the man like they've known each other their whole lives, and invited him to sit with them. 

Kyungsoo looked to the side to where Minseok was sitting, but the assistant only shrugged, wearing that teasing smile. 

“Jongin here is my cousin,” Jongdae explained when they all sit down and Jongin has greeted everyone that he knew at the party. He even bought Luhan a present, but left it inside, in the living room, saying how it was too big to carry out. Luhan didn’t mind though, and thanked his uncle with a big kiss on the cheek. Everyone cooed at the sight.

“I didn’t know that.. Why didn’t I know that?” Kyungsoo turned to look between Minseok and Jongin, but both of them shrug.

“It never came up,” Sid Minseok, while Jongin added, “You didn’t ask.”

They settled into a talk about Jongin and Jongdae’s moms, who were actually sisters, and how they both went batshit crazy when they found out that both of their sons were gay. 

Kyungsoo learned something today, as well.

And then they talk how Minseok and Kyungsoo had met, and how the world was actually small. Everyone agreed on that, and next thing they know was Luhan pulling his uncles to play with him in the mini petting Zoo that Kyungsoo arranged too. 

Minseok almost lost it when he opened the front-door to people carrying all those small animals in cages, and some of them on leashes. But Luhan was squealing happily, begging his father to bring them out and play with them when his friends from kindergarten come by. 

So that’s how Kyungsoo found himself in the cage with sheep, cradling the smallest to his chest, with Luhan crouching next to him, patting the animal on its back. 

“It’s so cute, uncle Soo!” He exclaimed loudly, and slightly lispy, because he just lost his first tooth, the front one too, so his tongue now goes through the gap between his teeth. 

Kyungsoo smiled fondly at the tenderness that Luhan had when he approached the little duck that got her palmate foot stuck in the carpet of straw floor, and was currently trying to get it out. But Luhan slowly took its leg in his hand, and with the other tried to clear out the path for the duck to step on, clearing out the straw that meddled in around its foot. 

And then he patted the little animal on her head, as it stepped away, and waddled forward.

“Wow..” Jongin commented from the sides, for he was also witnessing the scene with his own eyes—and with a baby rabbit in his hands, courtesy of Luhan.

“I know,” Kyungsoo looked back at Luhan as the boy happily jumped around the pony horse, patting his back. “He’s so thoughtful with them, it’s surprising..”

“Well, not so much.” Jongin giggled at the bunny that tickled his chest, and confirmd with Kyungsoo that Luhan was really being brought up well. You see, what Jongin really meant was that it wasn’t surprising that he loved animals so much and was so gentle with them, because when he dragged them there, he pushed the sheep in Kyungsoo’s hands, saying how she needed to feel Kyungsoo’s warmth to feel well, and how the bunny in Jongin’s hands needed his strong arms to feel secured.

How did Luhan know that the animals needed that, they couldn’t know, but they listened to him well, executing everything that the little baby boy said. 

“I wish to have kids like him someday,” Jongin was wistful when Kyungsoo glanced at him, and he felt his throat clogging up. 

He, also, has thought about his kids for so many times before, because he loved them so much, and wanted to have the whole football team. Kyungsoo knew that it was too much, but he just couldn’t say no to it. His love for kids was what'd gotten him in the show in the first place.

And seeing Jongin in the same state as him, when it came to children, made something stir in his chest.

“But my boyfriend doesn’t want them, and he is certain of that,” Just as Kyungsoo wanted to ask something else, Jongin dropped the bomb and surprised him grandly. 

Jongin wasn’t single, and Kyungsoo was fine with it.

“Oh.. Well, maybe he hasn’t met little Lulu to change his mind,” Kyungsoo swallowed the lump from his throat, looking back at Luhan who was now playing with the goats. 

“Maybe..” Jongin ended it there, glancing back at Kyungsoo who lowered the sheep down from his arms, and joined Luhan in his play, since he was left with nothing else to say.

 

 

It was already pass midnight when Kyungsoo settled down under the sheets of his bed, thinking the day over and over. 

Luhan was beyond happy with his birthday party, that he made sure to leave three sloppy kisses on Kyungsoo’s cheek. They parted just before the kids’ bedtime, so the adults basically had to carry the sleepy kids to their cars, as they all promised to see each other more often, and not only on birthdays.

Kyungsoo and Jongin were the only ones to go home empty-handed, as the elder promised to Minseok to call when he arrives home, and Jongin did the same with his cousin. 

They waved back to the couple, as they realized that they parked at the same side of the street, so they took a stroll towards their cars. 

It was nice and pleasant, but Kyungsoo couldn’t stop thinking about what Jongin said. 

Like right now, when he thought of Jongin’s boyfriend, and the fact that the man wasn’t single. Sure, he didn’t think that somebody like Jongin could be single in the first place—the man was too beautiful and wonderful for his own sake—but that really took him by surprise. 

Kyungsoo turned around once again, facing the windows this time, as he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About the other, and just how much they really got over their differences and got closer with each other. 

From that time when Kyungsoo thought that he hated Jongin’s guts, to thinking of him as a true friend, and even something more of that.

A sudden ring at the front-door brought him back from daydreaming, and he was on his feet in matter of moments. 

He stood there, in the middle of his room, thinking what to grab first to defend himself if it comes to having to fight with whoever was waiting at the door, ringing the bell like crazy. The first thought was that somebody was here to kill him, or worse rob him, and Kyungsoo was in a state of panic.

But then he realized that he didn’t have any enemies—as long as he could think now—that could come and take his life like that. But he still grabbed his umbrella from the stand next to his closet and walked out. 

“Who-who is it?” He walked quietly towards the door, handling the umbrella over his head, in a fight or flight position, so when a soft voice spoke up from the other side, he dropped it down and hurried to unlock the door. 

“Jongin..” His voice died down when he opened up to see Jongin standing there, wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt, and some summer slippers.

Kyungsoo couldn’t see his face that well, so he ushered him inside, locking the door again out of habit. Jongin walked into the living room, like he knew where to go, and sat down. 

The host approached slowly, sitting down on the coffee table that was in front of the sofa, waiting for Jongin to speak first. And when the younger raised his head, Kyungsoo’s heart clenched.

“I’m sorry, I just... I needed—” But he couldn’t talk, tears streaming down his face, messing up his pretty face. He was shivering, so Kyungsoo got up to retrieve the blanket from the bottom of the couch, before draping it over his hunched form. Jongin only nodded, wiping at his face, but more warm tears burst through. 

Not knowing what else to do, Kyungsoo sat down next to him instead, putting a warm palm over his shoulder blade. But Jongin took that as an excuse to turn around and cage Kyungsoo in a big hug. 

He was still shivering, but more from crying than coldness that must’ve seeped in to his bones. Kyungsoo sighed out, still not asking anything, as he cradled his stained cheek to his chest, swaying them a little. It was a way to calm down a crying kid—he had a lot of experience with Luhan—so he tried the same by instinct. 

And just like magic, Jongin calmed down a bit, lulled in by Kyungsoo’s heartbeat, and his warm hands cradling his cheek, occasionally brushing his hair. 

This was the first time for them to hug—well, out of their costumes, because they did that often in the show, playing best friends—but neither commented. What mattered only was to calm him down, and comfort him as much as he could. 

Kyungsoo didn’t even know what the problem was, or why did Jongin pick him to come by in a state like this, but he didn’t care about it. Needy Jongin, who occasionally shivered when he pulled at his locks, was all that mattered now, and Kyungsoo cradled him closer.

“Are you okay?” He softly asked, casting his eyes down to Jongin’s still wet, but calmed face. He stopped crying, but was still sniffling, so Kyungsoo chuckled lightly at his cuteness. 

“What is so funny?” Jongin cracked a smile, his voice cracking in the middle, but still didn’t pull away. He wanted to fall asleep by listening to Kyungsoo’s heartbeat and the man was so warm he felt at peace. He felt secured in his arms. 

‘You’re just so cute’ was what Kyungsoo wanted to say, but he whispered “Nothing.” instead. They fell into another calm silence, with Jongin almost falling asleep right there and then. There was something too calming and relaxing when it came to his colleague, that Jongin didn’t want them to part. 

But when he felt his eyes drooping, he slowly untangled from the man, and sat upright. Kyungsoo was still next to him, sitting silently and waiting for Jongin either say what was on his mind, or either allow him to stay for the night. Which was what he was already planning to do, but wanted to make sure that Jongin was fine first.

“I had a fight my boyfriend,” Jongin started softly, wiping his tears, and looking ahead. “When I came home after Luhan’s party, I had so many thoughts on my mind.. About baby Lulu, and kids, and- and you..” He trailed off, taking a big gulp of air. Kyungsoo only listened closely. 

“And I talked to him after dinner, wanting to hear his opinion, and whether it has changed.. You know, when we first started dating, he said that he didn’t want kids, and that he saw them as something not needed. I was pissed at first, but then I fell in love and just... stuck with him, I guess..” 

“I thought that he might change his mind after seeing what my passion was, and after meeting Luhan, because that kid could melt you down,” Jongin chuckled, and Kyungsoo chuckled with him, nodding as well. “But he was so angry after his meeting with Luhan, saying that I was being a brat because I wanted to use a child against him.. And who says that, hyung? Who could even think that?” Jongin asked, turning around to watch him instead.

Kyungsoo still didn’t say anything, wanting to give Jongin his time to say everything. He deserved that much. 

“And I let it go after that.. I focused on my work, and fulfilling my passion, because even after I cried out of pure happiness that I got a job at the kids’ show, he still said how stupid my dream was, and that I should find a real job..” Jongin’s voice cracked at the end, and Kyungsoo felt the same pain coursing through his system. He knew what is was like not having the support of people that you love and are closest to you, and that hurt as hell. 

So he patted Jongin’s shoulder, swallowing thickly, and fearing what he had to say next. “And I confronted him one day.. Said that I love my job, and that I love that I got to work with you every day, since you share my passion, and that I don’t care what he had to say because he doesn’t understand me and he... he... he slapped me, hyung!” 

Kyungsoo was there to catch him in another hug when Jongin started shaking again, releasing the pent-up tension that swallowed him down. He was there to whisper sweet nothings to his ears, and he was there to kiss his crown, just trying to comfort him as much as he could.

“And I tried to talk to him tonight, tried to reason myself, but he was having none of it..” Jongin wasn’t crying, he was fighting against it, but hot tears still creased his cheeks. “I told him that I wanted to adopt one day, and that I’ll leave him if he doesn’t want it too.. But then he, he... he—”

“What did he do, Jongin? Tell me, what did he do!?” Kyungsoo asked in a panicky voice, pushing Jongin off just enough to see his face. He felt anger blowing his system, and he was this close to going there and giving the man a piece of his mind. 

“He started throwing things around, and he broke everything.. When he came after me, I was so scared that he’d beat me again that I run away! I run away, and couldn’t think of anyone else besides you, hyung.. I just, I’m sorry, it’s late, and I came uninvited, but I couldn’t stay there and—”

“Shh! It’s okay, Jongin! It’s fine!” Kyungsoo hugged him again, whispering ‘it’s okay’, and ‘you’re safe’ softly in his ear. Jongin was still sniffling, and he felt him shaking, so Kyungsoo secured the blanker around him, cocooning him in the warm fabric. 

“Hyung..” Jongin said desperately, moving away just to look him right in the eyes, and Kyungsoo nodded again. 

“It’s fine, Nini.. It’s okay, okay?” Jongin only nodded, blushing a little at the nickname that his character in the show got after him, and said silently. “Thank you..”

Kyungsoo really didn’t think straight, because if he did, he wouldn’t lick his lips, eyeing as Jongin did the same, before leaning down. They were just hairbreadth away from each other, that Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s warm breath licking his cheek. 

But just as he sobered up a little, and started backing away, Jongin’s hand hooked around his nape, pulling him down. Their lips crashed in a softest kiss, only two pair of lips pressing into each other, Jongin sighing out on the contact.

Kyungsoo cradled his warm cheek behind his palm, pulling at his lip closer, until Jongin opened up his lips, allowing Kyungsoo to take it further. Their lips nipped, sucked, as their tongues slid, and Kyungsoo was slowly losing his mind into it. 

He felt every pull or Jongin’s lips, every suck around his tongue, and every scrape of his teeth over his tender flesh. But it all happened too fast, as he scrambled away in a moment, feeling exposed, and like doing something bad; using the younger in his fragile state. 

The hurt look that flashed through Jongin’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Uh.. You can sleep in my bed for tonight, and I’ll sleep here, on the couch or—” He was blabbering, standing there awkwardly as Jongin fixed the blanket that fell from his shoulder, and looked down to the coffee table. 

“It’s okay, I should go..” He tried to stand up, but his legs were too wobbly from everything that has happened, or maybe from the kiss, so he thumped down back on the couch.

“No!” Jongin raised his eyes. “I mean, you don’t have to go.. It’s not safe out at time like this, and who knows what you might find at home..” Kyungsoo quickly explained everything, still feeling like his whole frame went through a shock and was still recovering. 

Jongin nodded, but couldn’t allow his hyung to sleep on such small couch. “Okay, I’ll stay,” Kyungsoo huffed out, nodding relieved, but just as he went to grab his pillow from the bed, Jongin spoke again. “But only if you sleep with me in your bed.”

And if the kiss didn’t do wonders—which Kyungsoo could claim was the best kiss of his life—that request did. 

So he spluttered out, cheeks dusting in pretty pink and looking everywhere but the boy equally red, sitting on his worn-out couch. 

“Fine.” He sighed out eventually, and led Jongin to his bedroom, not forgetting to shut down the lights along the way. When he came back to the bedroom, Jongin was laying on the left side of the bed, where Kyungsoo usually slept, as he nuzzled into the cold pillows, inhaling Kyungsoo’s scent that lingered. 

He was still wrapped in the blanket that made him warm, so Kyungsoo quickly turned off his bedside lamp, and laid down next to him. He didn’t need to ask whether he wanted another duvet over him, so he just covered him with the thick one that he was under at the moment, and turned around to face him. 

Instantly, Jongin crossed the free space between them, and closed the distance. He had his eyes closed, that even Kyungsoo almost believed him that he fell asleep already, but he was sure he was conscious when he nuzzled in his pajama shirt, purring like a cat. 

The last thing Kyungsoo remembers is this thick warmth that seeped through his whole body, Jongin’s warm breath lulling him to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

The next day ought to be an awkward one, but Jongin didn’t allow it to go there. 

He was smiling and jumping from the minute he was awake, so Kyungsoo realized his happiness was really contagious, since he couldn’t stop a stupid grin from splitting his face in half. 

He made them breakfast, and got a call from Minseok that his assistant would pick him up this morning, since Luhan was back at his nursery, and Jongdae got a day off from work to pick him up afterwards. 

Kyungsoo didn’t mention that Jongin was currently sitting across from him, eating his infamous waffles with butter and syrup. After ending the call with Minseok, who didn’t suspect anything, he looked over to see Jongin, stained with syrup that was all around his face. He only chuckled softly, because that was just so Jongin like, that Kyungsoo couldn’t contain his bubbly laughter. 

Everything was so easy with Jongin; whether it was taking turns showering, or finding what to wear when they realized that Jongin’s clothes from last night were too light for the current weather. Jongin complained that he couldn’t think of that, when he feared for his life, so they fell into an awkward silence after all. 

But that only lasted a short period, before Jongin picked up Kyungsoo’s old shirt from college; that obnoxious penguin Pororo smiling from the ironed down surface of it. He tried to pry Kyungsoo’s hands away as he slipped off his own shirt, in favor of dressing up in the Pororo shirt instead, and then Kyungsoo was left spluttering, because Jongin was extremely toned as well. 

But they somehow ended up on the floor of his bedroom, laughing their asses off when Jongin catwalked in Kyungsoo’s pants that were little short around his ankles, and that yellow shirt that certainly made him look like a overgrown child.

Minseok picked them both up half an hour later, and Kyungsoo only whispered ‘don’t’ when his assistant raised his brows on picking two people instead of one. He wanted to ask what had happened last night—and why was Jongin wearing that shirt, his shirt?—but he said nothing and left questions for later, as Jongin and Kyungsoo relaxed in the back seat.

“I swear to God, I’m not your chauffeur, but it damn right looks like that when you sit at the back,” Minseok grumbled under his breath, but was ignored once again as Jongin started telling Kyungsoo this story about his favorite breed of dogs, and how he got lucky to have one as his pet when he was a kid. 

 

 

 

 

And just like that, a couple of months passed since Jongin had joined their show. 

It was nice to see the younger loving it so much, that he even got a temporary job as their writer for the show, working side by side with Yixing and Sehun. 

Jongin proved himself over and over again, as he even brought new fame to the show with his wits, and his special touch when it came to children and his love for them. 

He dumped his sorry-ass of a boyfriend after than night he spent at Kyungsoo’s place, and found his own place in matter of weeks. But before he could do that, Kyungsoo and his cousin Jongdae both offered him a place to stay until he got back on his feet, but he politely declined his cousin’s offer, and stayed with Kyungsoo instead.

Meanwhile, the elder couldn’t seem to hear the end of constant teasing and mockery from Minseok, who always had a new joke to say about their current situation, and neither here or there situation when it came to two of them.

They haven’t kissed for a really long after that first kiss back at Kyungsoo’s flat, when they both kinda initiated it, but they took their time. 

And after living with the man for about four weeks, Jongin couldn’t take it anymore, so he confessed his feelings for the elder, and Kyungsoo may or may not had cried while kissing him back. 

Everything after that was perfect. 

Jongin got back his deposit that he gave for his new flat, and just stayed to live with Kyungsoo instead. Minseok was being annoying mother again, as he complained how new lovers shouldn’t live together right from the start, but his husband quickly silenced him with another sex joke that Kyungsoo and Jongin couldn’t wait to hear the end of it. 

Even Luhan accepted that his uncles were special friends from now on, and that they loved each other like his appas loved each other. 

That was also the first time they said ‘I love you’ to each other, and all because of Luhan’s little help.

Everything was going perfect for both of them, and Kyungsoo couldn’t be happier. 

Everyone at the studio knew about them, and would occasionally bring out how Kyungsoo used to hate Jongin’s guts, but now had some other adjectives to explain his boyfriend, other than ‘stupid’ and ‘a show stealer’. 

But Jongin would always laugh out loud, because he didn’t get to hear half of the curses and insults about himself, and Kyungsoo’s imagination in releasing his potty mind never ceased to entertain him. 

Kyungsoo got to meet Jongin’s parents as well, and his mother couldn’t stop gushing out how cute Kyungsoo was. That only reminded him of his parents who weren’t there for him in his best and worst, but Jongin reassured him that he loved him no matter what—knowing his parents were just something that he didn’t need.

Their show got a couple of more additions, namely more actors who played the friends of Flurry the Penguin and Nini the Bear, all dressed up in suffocating and funny costumes of different animals.

Kyungsoo changed as well. He didn’t glare at the penguin costume that he got to put every day, because Jongin liked to hold his flipper when they walked to and from the set, and loved to kiss his beak softly. The younger explained that he was just so cute in the black and white, tuxedo grazed costume, and that he loved it on Kyungsoo even more.

And that’s why he tried to get dressed quickly into the said costume now, after they were called to the set, everything ready for the filming, except them two.

“I told you we didn’t have time for.. that!” Kyungsoo hissed as Jongin helped him jump into the webbed feet, and then proceeded to zip up his back. 

“And I couldn’t contain it! I didn’t see you for two days, baby, and I needed me some Soo love~~” Jongin whispered huskily at his ear, but before Kyungsoo could fall under his spell, there was a loud knock at their door, hurrying them out. 

Kyungsoo only slapped his hand that was dangerously close to his behind, before turning around and helping Jongin to put on his own costume as well. 

They were actually in the studio on time—with Kyungsoo driving with Minseok, and Jongin driving alone since he went to visit his parents over a weekend—but stupid someone couldn’t keep his hands to himself, so they ended up putting clothes on twice.

“Pabo, I was never late to the set, and if they find out what we did.. here,” A vague motion to the couch, that was now in a mess of scattered clothes and throw pillows laying on the floor. “They will kick us out for tainting the sacred place for kids..”

“We didn’t taint the kids, baby..” Jongin puckered his lips, being ready for a kiss, but only got an outstretched palm in his face. 

“No more kisses for Nini.. Not until we get through with our show, and I get back my Jongin.” Kyungsoo put the bear head onto his head, before doing the same with his penguin one.

They were out of the door in matter of seconds, both of them running towards the set where everybody was already waiting.

“What happened to you guys?” Chanyeol asked, standing up from his chair, and walking to the center of the stage with them. “And why are you out of breath?!” The penguin and bear only glanced at each other, glad they were covered with animal heads that covered their blush too.

“Never mind, we have a schedule to complete! Come on!” Chanyeol fixed their positions, before checking with their cameraman to see if they were standing where they were supposed to, and went behind the big lenses. 

“And action!”

“Hello, our dear flurries,” Kyungsoo started.

“And welcome to another Flurry the Penguin show!” And Jongin finished.

“Today, we have so many surprises for you, but before that, we have a special day coming up!” Kyungsoo went around the table that was before them, before going to his make-shift kitchen, and the fridge in the corner that was actually plugged in, all working properly. 

“As you may know, my best friend Nini the Bear has been with us for almost a year now, and he was friendly enough to play with us everyday!” He quickly grabbed the heavy tray from the top shelf, before balancing it slowly on his flippers. 

“And his birthday is coming up, so we wanted to wish him a big and merry birthday with his favorite cake!” Kyungsoo went back, placing the cake on the center of the table, and looking up to see Jongin’s reaction. Of course, his mask was specially made as if the bear was always smiling, but Kyungsoo saw his boyfriend underneath, also smiling widely.

“Is it with honey?” Nini gasped loudly, covering his mouth with bear paws, and jumping up and down when Kyungsoo started singing ‘happy birthday’ song with the rest of the animals at the back. 

“Happy birthday, Nini!” They all cheered together, artificial candles flickering on top of the cake, before turning off since Jongin couldn’t really blow them with his bear head on. 

“Thank you so much, you guys!” Jongin turned to the camera, sending kisses, and holding his eyes, pretending to happy-cry. 

Kyungsoo handed the cake to another animal at the back, as they went to cut it in pieces, and he turned around to hug his Nini. 

“Happy birthday, my love!” He whispered only for Jongin to hear, and if Nini was fake-crying, Jongin was really being a snotty mess. 

“Thank you! I love you, baby!” Jongin whispered back, before they yelled cut, only for them to take a five-minute break. 

Once he was sure that Jongin was happily eating his cake, Kyungsoo kissed his cheek afectionately, and went to his dressing room for a change of clothes. 

“That was a nice surprise,” Minseok waited him to help him with his costume, carrying his penguin head towards the room. 

“Yeah, he didn’t suspect it.” Kyungsoo smiled, because he knew how much Jongin loved surprises, and how much of a big crier he was when somebody—Kyungsoo—succeeded in making him happy.

“Imagine his face when he sees the surprise left for later,” Minseok helped him take off the suit next, grinning from ear to ear. “And what he might say to it.”

“Well, I hope for a big ‘yes’!” Kyungsoo proudly exclaimed as he patted the pocket where a velvet box was hidden away.

 

 

 

 

“Taerin, stop pulling your brother’s hair! Taera? Where is Taera!?” Jongin scampered around the room, frantically looking around the room for his youngest daughter. Just then, Kyungsoo walked in, holding the sleeping baby in his hands, motioning to him to keep it down.

“We needed a change of our diapers, so we went to take care of that,” Kyungsoo smiled softly at the sleeping baby girl in his arms, before being followed by Jongin to the nursery to put her down in her crib. 

“She sleeps so peacefully,” Jongin commented as he draped a lime yellow, fluffy blanket over her sleeping figure, and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, my princess,”

“Sleep well, honey!” Kyungsoo pecked her forehead as well, but neither of them moved after it. Jongin hugged Kyungsoo close to his chest, kissing his crown, as they both gazed at the sleeping baby in the crib, proud smiles dancing across their faces.

“When did we get so lucky?” Kyungsoo whispered, before looking up to Jongin, who only giggled softly, gazing back.

“When I wanted to work with my idol and pursued my dream,” Kyungsoo only swatted him lightly in chest. 

“Cheese-ball.” The elder chuckled, but they quickly left Taera’s room after her button nose scrunched up in sleep. 

They went hand in hand back to the living room, where Taerin was trying to fight for a remote control with her brother Taeoh, who was on a verge of crying. 

Kyungsoo looked up to his husband, raising his hand to kiss his knuckles, before they parted and each went for a child. 

“It’s not nice to fight your sister, baby,” Kyungsoo sat down with Taeoh in his lap, as Jongin picked up Taerin from the floor and cradled her close to his chest. 

“But I want to watch Flurry!” Little Taeoh grabbed his appa’s hands, shaking them to prove a point. They were still little to understand some things, but Kyungsoo was ever so calm and patient to explain it to them diligently.

“And what my princess wants to watch?” Jongin kissed Taerin’s full cheek, giggling when she wiped it off. She was the oldest, and they were all growing up so fast, that Jongin didn’t want to miss any moment with them.

There was a slight age difference between their kids, but Kyungsoo and Jongin didn’t make any differences in their behavior towards each of them.

Taerin used to be Jongin’s baby, but she was growing up so fast, claiming that she was a big girl now, being at the age of five. Taeoh was always Kyungsoo’s softest spot, and he was still acting like a baby, being two years old, but still following his big sister’s steps, wanting to be big too. 

At least they had little Taera, who was only six months old and therefore didn’t know how to talk and how to behave like her older siblings, so at least they were good with that.

“I wanted Flurry too! But Taeoh doesn’t know which channel it is.” Taerin shifted in her daddy’s lap, looking ahead, as Kyungsoo fumbled with the remote, quickly switching to their TV Network, where the new episode of Flurry the Penguin just started. 

The kids cheered as the familiar song started playing, and little penguin danced on the screen. Kyungsoo tucked Taeoh’s head under his chin, as the boy laid over his chest, happily watching the TV. 

Jongin looked to the side, where Taeoh was imitating whatever the characters on the TV did, but he looked at the scene when Kyungsoo giggled with his son, kissing his head affectionately. 

Taerin was excited too, as she talked fast to them about the new surprise that Flurry and Nini prepared for this show. “Daddy, do the Nini’s voice, please!” She begged, and he locked his eyes with his husband, as Kyungsoo grinned back.

“Oh, hello there little flurries!” He growled out, just like the bear at the screen said hello every show, making both Taerin and Taeoh laugh out loud. 

Kyungsoo looked at his little family and the fluttering feeling in his chest was once again never replaced with anything else.

They still haven't explained to their kids that they are the ones behind those characters that they loved to watch every day, but they figured that eventually it would be explained, when the times is right. 

Jongin was still playing the bear on the show, with exception of writing it with Yixing, and having his own show at the side. It was a kids’ show as well, but for bigger kids, and it didn’t include people dressed in costumes anymore. It was educational, and Jongin was full of new information about different and most mundane things ever, every time he came home after work. 

Kyungsoo was still playing Flurry the Penguin, just for his old fans and the new ones that came with the years. But he was also a head of their local kindergarten that he opened up three years ago with Minseok. His former assistant and his husband adopted another child last years, little girl named Hyeri, and everything was going well for them too. 

With difference that Minseok wasn’t his assistant anymore, but a business partner and fellow nanny at their “Nini and Flurry’s Daycare”. 

When Kyungsoo looked back at his life, and how destiny worked out in the end, he wouldn’t change anything at all. 

Having Jongin as his life partner, both in love and professionally, he thought how lucky he was to find it all. Their kids were all babies when they adopted them, and gave them the best home they could provide, but they were growing up to become strong and independent people like their parents, and Kyungsoo loved them more than anything. 

Everything worked out for them in the end, and Kyungsoo thought that he would burst out soon from the immerse happiness that he felt.

“Appa?” Little Taeoh brought back his attention, as he twisted around in his lap, looking up to him with his big, honest eyes. Definitely his eyes.

“Yes, baby?” Kyungsoo pecked his nose, giggling when the boy scrunched it up cutely. 

“I’m hungry, appa!” 

Kyungsoo looked to the side where Taerin was still sitting in her daddy’s lap, both her and Jongin dozing off from the comfort and warmth they shared.

“Baby, how about we prepare dinner for daddy and Taerin, and then wake them up?” Kyungsoo asked his son, but got a finger to his lips and soft ‘Appa, you’ll wake them up’, before he chuckled breathlessly, and picked up his son as they sneaked around towards the kitchen.

And truthfully, when Kyungsoo looks back at his husband, and their little family, their friends, their jobs and their life—he couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
